Power Rangers OTP Prompts
by MissKitty44
Summary: So, instead of making a one shot on it's own every time I see a prompt and get inspired, I'm going to make a little series to save time! I'll do around 1-4 prompts or so each chapter so hopefully they're enough Don't own Power Rangers Jungle Fury or Overdrive or SPD or any of the seasons and so on and so forth. Let the shipping commence!
1. Chapter 1 - Jarmille

**Jarmille Prompt 1 - Cookies**

Camille looked at her boyfriend and sighed, shaking her head and trying to hide her smile. "Jarrod, get down from there!" She shouted up to him. Jarrod had accidentally sat in RJ's chair when watching Lily dancing along with Casey, Theo and Camille. The results was him getting his lion tail kicked out the restaurant for the next hour. Camille was keeping him company, yet the lion decided he would do whatever he had to in order to get back inside. Which was why he was currently climbing the wall to reach the loft balcony which Camille guessed was probably locked anyway.

"No way! I'm getting in there one way or another!" The lion shouted back, still attempting to get up the wall. He wasn't succeeding, but then again he wasn't failing either.

The chameleon woman sighed again. "Don't make me call the police or the firemen to get you down Jarrod! I can and will do that if I have to!"

She heard him chuckle quietly. "Go ahead! I'll fight them and win!"

'No you won't, you idiot...' Camille thought to herself with a small smile as she continued to watch her boyfriend climb the wall of JKP. However, she came prepared for a situation like this. She removed a small bag of homemade chocolate chip cookies from her pocket, and held them up. "I have cookies darling!"

Almost immediately, Jarrod stopped climbing the wall, and jumped down, landing on his feet lightly. He took the bag of cookies from her, and began to open it, but stopped when he saw her looking at him with a big smile on her beautiful face. "I totally would have fought them y'know," he said as he finished opening the bag.

Camille just continued smiling as Jarrod began to happily eat a cookie. She reached up and ruffled his messy hair. "I know you would have, sweetheart."

 **Jarmille Prompt 2 - Like You**

Camille and Jarrod stood in their bedroom at the Pai Zhua academy. Usually boys and girls weren't allowed to share a dorm, but Casey insisted that the two share a room together. One of the many perks of being friends with a master. Unfortunately, one thing that didn't come with the master-friend package was the ability to freakin' confess feelings. Which was why Camille was now awkwardly stuttering like an idiot in front of Jarrod, both with their PJs on ready for bed.

"U-Uhm... S-So... I... I think I like you!" The chameleon woman managed to say, blushing pink in the face. Jarrod himself had already gone a light shade of red, though that was due to how awkwardly far down the neck of Camille's PJ shirt went, revealing a fair bit of her cleavege.

"Y-You mean in a f-friend kind of way or-"

"No in a sexual 'I want to date you' kind of way you idiot!" She shouted to him in the loudest whisper she could do. The colour on his cheeks went from faint red to strawberry red in a matter of moments as she quickly got up onto her tiptoes after finishing her sentence and kissing him on the lips. It was certainly sudden...

But he sure as hell wasn't complaining.

 **Jamille Prompt 3 - Baking**

"Jarrod! I'm trying to make sure this first batch of cookies bake properly, you are not helping by eating the dough of the second batch!" Camille groaned as she caught Jarrod sneakily eating some dough from the glass bowl. She was making cookies for Casey's martial arts club class since it was Jimmy's birthday, and Casey wanted to do something special like he did for the other students in the class. When he overheard his student say he liked cookies more than cake, he went to Camille almost immediately, and asked her to bake some cookies to put in little bags for both Jimmy and his classmates. This was fine for the lizard lady, she loved to bake, but it was easier said than done when Jarrod was constantly trying to steal the dough.

All she got in response was a muffled "No!" As Jarrod tried to hide the fact he was eating some cookie dough by covering his mouth and turning his back to her. He really liked his cookies. A little TOO much.

She sighed and shook her head. "If I make you a small batch of your own cookies, will you stop stealing the dough? Will that be a good compromise?"

"Yes," he said. Having finished eating the little bit of cookie dough he stole. With that, he kissed her forehead, and walked off to wait patiently for his cookies. Camille sighed again. She loved him a lot, but sometimes he was a real handful.


	2. Chapter 2 - Toxidrax

**Toxidrax Prompt 1 - Geese**

Toxica smiled as she fed the bread to the ducks and pigeons. It was night time, and the park was peaceful, with no humans screaming at them and running away. Perfect time to feed the birds. Orgs didn't eat if they had to, but Toxica enjoyed the human foods like sandwiches, puddings and fish. She particularly liked a good smoked salmon or tuna sandwich when she was hungry, though she would often have to change to a human form to get the required ingredients to make the sandwich if she couldn't buy it.

Sadly, the bread she had bought had gone out of date, so she decided instead of throwing it in the trash, she could feed it to the birds in the park. They certainly didn't seemed to mind she was an org, and were pretty happy with the food she was giving them. It was nice. Nice to be enjoying the peace and quiet. Nice to be feeding life forms that appreciated it.

"TOXICAAAAAAAA!" Toxica turned quickly as she heard Jindrax yell for her... And began to laugh, as she saw her dear friend being chased by a swarm of geese he had presumably annoyed in some way. She continued laughing as he kept shrieking and running away from the angry army of birds that seemed intent on causing him trouble. "STOP LAUGHING AND HELP ME!"

'We're coming here more often!' Toxica thought with a grin on her face as she went to help Jindrax.

 **Toxidrax Prompt 2 - Thunderstorm**

Jindrax finished hanging up the thick curtain, protecting Toxica's little area of the caves they lived in. The rain was harsh, and the thunder and lightening loud and annoying. Annoying to him anyway... But terrifying to Toxica. Jindrax was the only one who knew she was scared of thunderstorms, she always had been for some unexplained reason. So every time, he was there to comfort her. He would hang up a large curtain to make sure nothing got in, he would light as many candles as possible and put them up on the walls, and he would grab every blanket they had and make the most comfortable bed in existence. Anything he could do, he would do of it meant to make her feel safer and better.

As he turned back around, he saw not his friend, but a small ball under the covers. With a chuckle, he gently got under the many blankets and found Toxica curled up underneath them all, trembling a little. A clap of thunder made her whimper and close her eyes tight. A pang of pain hit Jindrax, as he looked at his dear friend, and slowly, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. Toxica was rather surprised by this... But he was so warm, and so comforting... How can she say no to this? She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Thank you, Jindrax. For putting up with me... For doing this every time a storm happens..." she whispered to him, smiling a little.

"You're welcome Toxica. Anything for you, my friend."

Toxica smiled again, and settled down, snuggling up close and slowly dozing off. She wasn't prepared to tell him that it was him that made these storms bearable, although she really did appreciate the candles and blankets and curtain.

Jindrax watched her fall asleep fondly, even stroking her hair a little. 'One day Toxica... I'll finally have the guts to tell you...'

 **Toxidrax Prompt 3 - Sun**

She smiled as she sat on the lush green grass, watching the clouds part and the sun return to the sky. Master Org had been defeated. The world was safe thanks to the Power Rangers.

But right now, Toxica had something else on her mind.

Jindrax and Toxica had gone into human forms to properly enjoy the celebration. After walking down the dusty path, away from the rangers, they began to think, and discuss their plans. While Toxica wasn't fond of the idea of becoming good... They really didn't have anything else to do. There was no point being evil anymore. And she had to admit, sitting here and watching the world, it was a good choice they made.

Jindrax, with his messy white hair and casual clothing, came over and sat down beside her. He had opted for a younger look, just like she did, so they looked like two young adults, around 21, sat on the floor admiring the sunny weather. "So... Enjoying the defeat of Master Org, are we?"

"Who wouldn't? He deserved to be defeated." Toxica herself was wearing some casual clothes, a dark blue summer dress actually, but Jindrax had decided in his head that no matter what she wore, she looked beautiful. She could wear a tracksuit and he would still be in love with her.

Jindrax simply nodded in agreement, and moved a little closer to her, slowly holding her hand. Toxica felt herself heat up as he did this, her cheeks going a little red. She tried to convince herself it was just the sun making her feel this way, but... It was no use. Not anymore.

She took him by surprise, and sat on his lap, looking at him with her alluring dark eyes. He swallowed hard, and continued to hold her hand tight. Slowly, ever so slowly, she moved closer, and he let her, although the wait was agonising. But it was worth it when her warm, soft lips gently kissed him. He kissed her back, and held her close, not wanting to let this moment end.

This path they chose brought them one thing other than safety: Love.


	3. Chapter 3 - Willaxtrix

**Willaxtrix Prompt 1 - Ferris Wheel**

"Will can you stop freaking rocking the car?!" Miratrix shrieked, clinging onto the seat for dear life. It had been her idea to go onto the ferris wheel with Will for their date at the funfair that was in the area. The rangers ended up coming along as well, which did bother her a bit, but she got over it fast. She was, however, regretting her decision to go on the ferris wheel. Miratrix didn't mind heights at all, but what did make her almost pee herself was how Will was making the ferris wheel car rock quite a bit to the point where she seriously did think that they could fall out. The other cars were rocking too, but unlike the one she was trapped in, they weren't rocking so damn hard.

The former black ranger just laughed as he kept rocking the car, smiling his bright cheeky smile. Miratrix and continued to cling onto the seat. While she did love him, he could be very childish at some moments. This was one of those moments. When the car started going down to the ground, Will stopped rocking it, and let it swing on its own. By the time they had to get out, it had stopped entirely, and she could finally breathe again and not fear for her life. Miratrix was pale and shaking, while he was grinning constantly. "That was AWESOME! let's go on it again!" He cheered.

"Yea... No, let's not. Unless you want cotton candy thrown up on your clothes."

 **Willatrix Prompt 2 - Laser Tag**

Miratrix gasped as she was suddenly shoved into the corner by someone. She immediately knew who it was when she noticed how difficult it was to see said person aside from the bright sensors on his vest. "Dammit Will, what do you want?"

"Woah, easy there sweetheart. Just came over to make sure you're okay. I was worried you'd get hurt or be having some scary flashbacks or somethin'."

She softened a little. She couldn't be mad at him for too long, especially when he was being so loving. "Aww... Well... I'm glad you're so worried about me. Seeing you... Actually makes me feel better too. Though you didn't need to shove me like that."

Will leaned closer to her, and she could feel his warm breath on her skin. She began to blush pink, and he chuckled a little, gently kissing her on the forehead. "Sorry," he whispered to her, playfully nose nuzzling her a little. Her blush brightened and she went to kiss his lips...

When he suddenly shot one of her vest sensors.

Just like that, he broke the rules and quickly ran away, leaving a blushing and very angry Miratrix in the corner, shrieking "ASTON I SWEAR I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" As her vest sensors flashed, and her laser gun was rendered temporarily unusable.

 **Willatrix Prompt 3 - Coffee Shop**

"Why the hell did Hartford ask me to do the early shift?" groaned Will to himself as he got out his car and locked it. The Overdrive Coffee Shop needed him and one other person to work the early shift while Tyzonn was on a honeymoon and Mack was in the hospital with a broken ankle. They usually did the early shift since they were a good duo. Or rather, they were always the most awake out of everyone. Will on the other hand, had never done the early morning coffee shift, he was either a lunch hour guy or a late hours guy. This was gonna be a new experience. On one hand, he was excited. On the other, he really wished it didn't mean he had to wake up at 5:30am to be there by 6am in the morning.

He reached the Overdrive Coffee Shop front door to find Miratrix, Kamdor's (or Kammy as everyone called him) younger cousin. She didn't have the keys, so she was waiting by the front door for him. She hadn't done the early shift either, and he could tell she was tired because she was sat on a bench outside the café half asleep.

"Heya sleepyhead. Come on, don't leave me to do the early shift on my own." Gently, Will shook Miratrix, and she opened her eyes.

"Hm...? Oh... Hiya Will. Guessing you got the keys?"

Will smirked. "Very good guess. Yes, yes I do." Miratrix chuckled a little and stood up, stretching. As she stretched, Will couldn't help but stare at her. She was lovely to look at, even though she was only dressed in a black shirt, jeans, and the standard work apron everyone wore. He had never looked at her properly until now. He wished he had sooner.

"Alright, let's unlock the door and get the place ready for business!" She smiled at him, and he smiled back. Going to the door, he took the keys out his apron pocket and unlocked the door. "Oh, I should mention. One of the back windows has smashed. Real bad. I think some kid has probably thrown their ball in there like an idiot and then broke more of the window to get in and go for it."

He opened the door to the coffee shop, chuckling, but froze when he saw something... Abnormal in the coffee shop.

It was a dead body.

Miratrix noticed his sudden silence, and his skin suddenly going pale, and walked over to investigate. She saw the body immediately.

"Uhh... Well... Crud. That's a dead body."

Will facepalmed.

"No, you don't say Sherlock?!"


	4. Chapter 4 - Karuger

**Karuger Prompt 1 - Flower Bud**

Doctor Katherine Manx walked through the doors of the Earth's SPD academy/base of operations, and looked around, eyes wide. The place was certainly much bigger than the one on her home planet. But... She felt oddly welcome. Mainly because there were many other aliens walking amongst the humans, but also because every single one each had a flower of some sort. Some had theirs in their hair. Others on their neck. Some on their hand. A few on their leg. And the occasional one on their face. Kat was rather lucky: her little orange rose bud was gently entwined with her chocolatey brown locks, just behind her right cat ear.

Every person, whether alien or human, was born with a flower bud. When they met their soulmate, that flower bud would bloom. That was how the stories went anyway. Kat hadn't met her soulmate yet. Maybe that was because she wasn't the one to socialise all that often, she preferred her books and science. Maybe that was because she didn't have a soulmate. Secretly, she did yearn for someone to love, and to love her back, but she made it seem as though she couldn't care less on the outside.

With a little sigh, she decided to go find the Commander, Anubis Cruger, and get briefed on her duties. She was thankful that Supreme Commander Birdie had given her a job here once he saw how talented she was. And he couldn't let a fellow SPD member go jobless. Though he wasn't willing to admit that to even her. Still, she was happy regardless. As long as she had food, water, a warm bed and somewhere to work, she was content with being here. Kat made her way through the crowds, keeping her eyes down on the floor, as she navigated her way through the cadets and staff towards the Commander's office, occasionally looking at the little map she had been given to help her get around. It was a little difficult, but eventually, she found the control centre, a medium sized room with a main control module in the centre, two moniters on the walls either side of that control module, and a large chair opposite the doors the walked through. And sitting in that chair was a big, blue scaled dog, a Sirian from the planet of Sirius that Kat knew was destroyed two years ago.

"Doctor Manx, I assume?" He asked her in a deep voice, looking directly at her. Kat jumped, nodded. and then looked at the floor, feeling suddenly rather small and shy. The sirian chuckled. "I'm Commander Cruger. Don't be so afraid. I won't hurt you. Come closer so I can see you, please. Sorry about the lighting, still need to get it fixed."

Kat walked over to the sirian in his large chair, and looked up at him, finally making eye contact with him. The first thing she noticed was a blue daisy that had already bloomed, sat on his neck just above his shirt collar. The second thing she noticed was the orange rose bud that hid behind his right ear. The third thing she noticed was that it was slowly opening up. Blooming.

He had noticed her single bud doing the exact same.

"Y-You're..." He seemed to stutter, as though in shock and surprise. He didn't say anymore. He couldn't quite find the words. She was unable to speak as well. She was speechless for the first time in her life. The two of them stood there, in a shocked silence, for at least 2 minutes, before he left his chair and stood before her. He was taller, but not by too much. She was at just the right height to kiss his muzzle.

Which was exactly what she did.

 **Karuger Prompt 2 - Hostage**

The petrol station had been surrounded by the Troobians. A hundred footsoldiers, a couple dozen aliens, and Broodwing himself had the building completely inescapable to those inside. And unfortunately for Kat Manx and Anubis Cruger, they were in that petrol station, in the restroom for both males and females. They were on their way to a distress signal with the rangers, when their vehicle went low on fuel, so they decided to let the rangers go on ahead and stop at the petrol station to fuel up. After paying for the fuel, they decided to quickly use the restroom before leaving and continuing the drive. Neither were sure if this had been a good idea or not.

"You think they know we're in here?" Kat whispered to her companion, ears flat against her messy curls.

Cruger nodded. "Probably. I knew we should have fuelled the car at the base and NOT on the way to the distress signal site," he answered quietly.

"If I had known the drive was this long I probably would have done that, but I thought we'd be fine on half a tank of fuel. Guess my estimations were incorrect." The scientist sighed. "Thank goodness we were able to lock the door from in here so they can't get in, even if they don't suspect we're in the restroom of all places."

"How did you even manage to accomplish that?"

"Identical holographic key. And a bunch of hairpins. As long as they can't unlock the door we have a higher chance of survival. I mean, they can still bust the door down, but if we're lucky, the rangers might be able to take at least some of the troobians down and allow for everyone in the building to escape. Either them, or the Special Forces group will come. They're more skilled in hostage situations like this one."

Doggie just nodded and let Kat shuffle a little closer to him. They were huddled in the corner, next to the sinks. All they had to do was wait it out. Help would arrive soon. They hoped. But until help arrived, they had to try and stay quiet, and not get found.

"... Kat, just so you know, if we don't-" he began quietly, before getting cut off.

"Shh, don't even finish that sentence Doggie. We're gonna get out of here, I promise." She turned to look at him, and gently lifted her hand to his muzzle, gently stroking the scales. She didn't sound confident, but he could tell she was trying her absolute best to give him some confidence. They had never been in a hostage situation before. This was a whole new terrifying experience.

He was still startled regardless, still thinking of the worst that could occur from this situation they were stuck in. She could figure that out easily by his pulse and body temperature.

So she kissed him to distract his thoughts. It was a sudden decision, but it was a decision that certainly worked out for the best.


	5. Chapter 5 - Jungle Fury Multiship

**Multiship Prompt 1 - Jungle Fury - Seven Deadly Sins**

For many years, they have existed, causing nothing but chaos in their wake. Each one possessing great powers beyond human comprehension, and the ability to live longer than any mortal dared to or could do. They were predominantly known as the Seven Deadly Sins, however they also went by the name of the Demonic Ones. Creatures from hell which took to a human form and walked amongst the mortals of Earth, ruining their way of living.

Sexual, seductive, and wild. The woman known as Camille was the Sin of Lust, and she had more than enough of that lust to share with the mortals. Her dark powers allowed men and woman alike to feel uncontrollable desire and longing, whether it be for possessions or other humans. She found such joy in watching from outside windows as humans did such lewd things all because of her. Despite her rather calm demeanour, she had the hots for another Deadly Sin who went by the alias Jarrod, otherwise known as the Sin of Wrath. And he, unsurprisingly, was the most violent of the Deadly Sins. If he wasn't cursing humans and making them feel burning rage, resulting in arguments of all shapes and sizes, he was finding some peace with his beloved Lust. How could he resist such a gorgeous woman? Their love was something strange, yet also beautiful. You couldn't watch them cuddling or nuzzling and not smile at it.

Camille and Jarrod weren't the only Sinful Couple. The Sin of Envy had, eventually, confessed to the Sin of Greed, otherwise known to the other sins as Theo and Lily respectively. Theo had always yearned to have the same skill as Jarrod when it came to asking out someone he loved. He was still surprised at how smooth and easy and CALM it had been for the Sin of Wrath when he asked to date the Lady of Lust. Unsure of both himself and his ability to actually form a sentence in front of the beautiful Sin of Greed, Theo opted to try and impress the blonde woman by cursing more mortals than he had ever done so before. Usually rather reserved with his cursing, Lily noticed quickly, and eager to have her own boyfriend, happily accepted Theo"s confession when he finally was able to spit it out. Lily herself was a very confident Sin, and loved cursing the humans of the world like Camille, instead making the humans not only yearn for belongings, but go out of their way to get what they wanted. Multiple thefts occurred across the world, thanks to her. She and Theo made a magnificent duo with their combined curses leaving shattered friendships in their wake.

Then there was the Sins of Sloth, Gluttony, and Pride, who went under the names of Dominic, RJ and Casey. Dominic was very good at cursing the mortals and turning them into tired, lazy beings; it was just a shame he couldn't be bothered to do it all that often and cause some more chaos. RJ was one of the closest to Dominic, they were good friends, but he didn't really help Dom when it came to kicking that habit and being more productive as a Sin. He just made too much food and gave lots to the Sin of Sloth. RJ himself as the Sin of Gluttony was also an effective Sin, with strong curses that could last longer than a day. He also made a lot of food, not just for himself, but for all of the sins. They had to admit, he was a very talented chef. That was, for the most part, what won over the Sin of Pride. The other reason Casey fell for RJ was because his human form was... Attractive. While women like the Sin of Lust and the Girl of Greed were pretty and nice to look at, Casey didn't feel for them the way he felt for the Sin of Gluttony. And, to his surprise and joy, RJ felt the same way, and the two became the third Sinful Couple. Casey wasn't the easiest boyfriend to have, he was always making little remarks about how great he was without really taking into consideration the friends around him, but he did apologise and make up for his behaviour by cursing the mortals and making them equally as snobby and rude. Despite his cursing and apologies though, he and the Sin of Wrath ended up in a lot of arguments, usually ones of which RJ and Camille had to quickly intervene and stop them from killing each other.

However, over time, the humans became wise to the Sins and their tricks. And as they progressed in science and tech, they became curious as to what powers these demons had. So, eventually, much to the shock of the Seven, each one was caught, captured, and confined. They now shared a large room, in somewhere they had never seen before. Their powers had been contained by the scientists, leaving them no way to escape. For the first time, the Seven Deadly Sins were outsmarted by the mortals they loved to curse... And they had absolutely no idea how to break free.

* * *

"Good morning!" Camille exclaimed as she entered the "common room", as everyone called it, from her bedroom. Each Sin had their own bedrooms, though more often than not they ended up sleeping in another Sin's room then their own. Lily was usually with Theo, RJ with Casey, and Jarrod with Camille. Dominic slept wherever, whenever. He could be hanging upside down on the couch and still somehow doze off for the next few hours.

"Mornin'!" Chirped Lily happily from her bean bag which she shared with Theo, who had his nose in a book and simply mumbled a "Good morning" to the Sin of Lust. The two weren't exactly the closest, but they made it work as best as they could. Despite their arguments, Theo wanting more in the relationship like Camille and Jarrod had and Lily actually wanting them to take it a little slower, they were able to settle things between them after the fights were over. Theo didn't want to lose her, he was pretty sure she was the only one who actually cared about him despite Casey and Lily telling him that wasn't true, and Lily didn't want to be without a boyfriend.

"What's with the green dressing gown? Not usually your morning style, is it mi amigo?" RJ asked from the little kitchen in the corner of the common room. He was making everyone pancakes for breakfast today. While he hated the confinement of their new home, he was VERY grateful for the recipe books they had been given and the various kitchen accessories that came with the place. Of course this was part of the monitoring system set up by their captors - the scientists had put lots of what each Sin loved most in the confinement to see how they would act. It was easy, although sometimes the Sins would switch things up. Sometimes RJ would sleep for hours while Camille did the cooking, or Theo and Dominic would be the ones causing a fight while Jarrod and Casey attempted to break up said fight.

Camille shrugged and sat down in one of the cosy chairs, the one with the green and black cushions. Not the cosiest, Dominic had hogged them all and taken them into his bedroom again, but she wasn't bothered. "Jarrod got a little defensive. Said he wanted only him to see my array of... 'Clothing'. So I agreed to cover myself up in the morning with a dressing gown or regular clothes rather than walking out here wearing any of my... Well, you know." She began to twirl some of her coal-black hair around her finger.

"Good. I'm not exactly a fan of seeing you borderline naked anyway," Theo growled. Camille simply smirked at him and giggled, only to earn an angry glare. "It's not funny!"

"To you it isn't, but to me it's definitely amusing." She giggled again, then turned her attention to RJ, who was adding another pancake to one of he plates. "Pancakes today, Robert?"

RJ just chuckled. He didn't mind the other Sins calling him Robert instead of RJ. He had grown rather attached to his human name and human life, the more he thought about it. "Correct as usual, Camilla. Where's the others by the way? I haven't seen Casey or Dom, and I'm guessing Jarrod is fast asleep?"

"Yes, he is. He must have been really exhausted from last night."

"What did you do last night, dare I ask?" RJ raised an eyebrow as he looked at the woman. Even in a dressing gown she was showing off as much as she could. He wasn't bothered by it since he was, as the humans seemed to call folk like him, gay.

Camille made a shocked expression, although it was fake, pretending. "Are you implying what I think you are, RJ?" She asked innocently, before laughing properly, not just a cute little chuckle. "No, no I gave him a break last night. We were just teasing and watching whatever was good to watch on that tiny little box they call a television. I know these scientists splashed out on us, but they could have made the TV a bit bigger."

"Well the teasing explains the giant mark on your neck, eh?" chuckled Lily, smiling. Camille just smirked at Lily in response, which Lily took to be a clear yes given the mischievous glimmer in the eyes of her friend. "So, any sign of Casey or Dom?"

"No, Casey didn't come into our room, nor did Dom. You would've heard us if they did~"

Theo just groaned. "We hear you when its just you and Wrath. I wish these walls were sound proof."

The Sin of Lust tensed up a little bit, but she was not stirred. "You aren't exactly quiet with Lily, you know. You seem to have just as much fun as me and Jarrod do."

Just then, one of the bedroom doors opened, and out stepped the Sin of Wrath himself, brown hair messy and with a black T-shirt and shorts on. He yawned, and then stretched his body a little, having just woken up. "Heard my name... What are we talking about?" He asked with a second smaller yawn. Jarrod was the most menacing of the Sins, not just because of his rage and strength, but because of how tall he was. As a human, he towered over everyone, even some of the scientists. Theo, in secret, was pretty scared by the guy, so was RJ. But when he wasn't being angry, he was as they discovered, quite a softie, especially with Camille, and he was good friends with Dominic.

"We're wondering where Casey and Dom are. None of us have seen them," answered Camille, before moving over in her cosy chair and letting Jarrod sit beside her. He gently nuzzled her, then responded.

"Dominic could still be asleep?"

Lily shook her head. "He isn't, we already checked his bedroom. He hogged all the cushions again, so we were hoping to get some back."

"Then what about RJ? Surely Casey was with him when he woke up, those two share a bed every night. Unless Casey fell off the bed during the night like a dumbass." RJ glared at Jarrod, only to receive a harsh stare back from the Sin of Wrath. RJ didn't like it when Jarrod mocked or made fun of Casey, especially when the Sin of Pride wasn't there to defend himself. Part of him wished that they could all just be peaceful, that they could be like the majority of the humans and live their lives in happiness. So he could live with Casey, and be in love, and be happy. He was happy whenever he was with Pride, the feeling he got just by holding him close was magical, RJ just wished that happiness could last a bit longer.

"Casey wasn't with me at all when I woke up. Wasn't in his room either," RJ finally answered, finishing the last of the pancakes. "I guess the only other place they could be is with the scientists." With a sigh, he began to bring everyone their food, giving each Sin a plate of lovely looking, lovely smelling pancakes.

"Didn't think they did experiments early in the morning..." Said Theo as he put down his book, before tucking into his small pile of pancakes."

RJ shrugged a little, trying to be careful not to drop any plates and/or pancakes. "Apparently they do."

Jarrod took his plate of pancakes from RJ and sighed a little. "Have with me. Had to tear Camille off before they could take me though." When he felt Camille tense up and heard her whimper quietly, he placed a fond kiss on her forehead and soothed her. She hated being separated from him. While the other Sins thought it was just because of how she loved him for how he looked, and because she was the Lady of Lust, she felt like he was the only one she could fully trust. And he felt the same about her. Not only was she beautiful, she was loving and kind and generous. He felt like he was safe, whenever he was with her. Whenever they were apart, it left an aching feeling in his chest that he hated.

They all went silent as they began to eat their pancakes, partially because they were all hungry, and partially to avoid talking more about the testing and limit-breaking the scientists did which caused them more pain than they could ever describe. They had realised what this was by now: karma. Karma from the heavens, punishing them for their devilish and evil deeds. And while they weren't fond of this karma, they could not help themselves. They felt so free, so happy when cursing humans and causing them pain and suffering and trouble. And in this containment, they lacked that freedom they were so used to. Of course, they still had happiness, as long as they weren't without their loved ones or favourite things they were happy, but they yearned for their freedom, they yearned to cause chaos and disorder.

Suddenly, the large, unwelcoming metal door swung open, having been busted down from the outside inwards with incredible force, so much so the door came off its hinges and landed on the floor, causing the door to crash loudly onto the floor. Camille screamed in shock, as did Lily, Jarrod jumped, Theo fell out of his seat and RJ almost dropped his pancakes as he jumped and then stumbled in shock and surprise. In the doorway stood Casey and Dominic, both grinning and high-fiving on a job well done. They looked triumphant and pleased with themselves.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT?!" Camille shrieked at the boys, giving them icy death glares that would make hell itself freeze over. Despite those chilling glares, she was trembling like a puppy in a storm, startled by the sudden and overdramatic entrance made by Sloth and Pride. Jarrod wrapped his arms around her in a protective manner in hopes it would help her settle down a bit, although he too was slightly shaken by the door flying off its hinges and landing with the loudest noise possible.

"Long story short, their little tests was their Achilles heel! They tried regulating our power at the same time and we managed to overload the system and break ourselves out!" Dominic announced with more energy than any of them had ever seen from him.

Casey rolled his eyes a little." Well technically I broke us out, you almost fell asleep in the chair but then the adrenaline kicked in and- OW!" He was interrupted by a sharp elbow to the ribs from Dom. "Okay, okay, WE broke ourselves out. Then we managed to knock out the scientists and get here. We have enough time to get out of here quick before we need a passcode and/or fingerprint scan to open the doors. Grab your stuff, we're getting outta here!"

There was a complete frenzy as everyone bolted for their rooms and things. Camille's first instinct was to get dressed, seeing as she was wearing her dressing gown still. Jarrod didn't exactly care about what he was wearing, but Lust was able to convince him to put on his favourite leather jacket, black jeans and trainers before they packed their small bags and made for the exit. Lily and Theo were quickly behind, since they were already dressed in everyday clothes, but Theo was insistent on packing as many books as possible for the trip ahead, and Lily wanted to make sure she had everything she could possibly carry, she wanted to leave none of her possessions behind. Dominic was out the door before any of them; he didn't need much other than some clothes, a blanket and a pillow, although he did put his stuffed rhino plushie in his bag. RJ and Casey were the last to make their way to the exit, as Gluttony wanted to take food with him and wouldn't leave any recipe books behind, and his boyfriend Pride didn't want to leave any of his valuable items behind, as he loved to have something to gloat about to make others feel inferior, although it never really worked with the other Sins.

Within 5 minutes, however, they were all done, and made it for the exit. Grinning from ear-to-ear, they all made their way out of the building, which was located on the very outskirts of a city which was right by the sea. No security was there to stop them, no functioning cameras to watch them, just a secret laboratory holding seven of the deadliest beings to ever walk the earth.

"So, what now eh?" Jarrod asked as he walked through the abandoned front gate with Camille close by, holding his hand.

Lily shrugged. "We've always thought of this day, but we never really planned what to do did we?" She looked at the blue sky above her, and squeezed Theo's hand, making him look up too; they had both longed to see the clouds, the sky and the sun for a long time.

"I guess we go back to our roots," Dominic answered simply, looking back at the building that was a prison to them for so long one last time.

"Good idea. Nearby city, lots of mortals. Lots of chaos to cause, lots of humans to curse," agreed Casey, turning to look at RJ with a mischievous smile on his face. He was more than happy to begin causing trouble with his friends and loved one; this was a new chapter, a new era for them all,

"Then..." Jarrod chuckled deeply, "Let's get back to work." With an evil, maniacal laughter from the Seven Deadly Sins, they made their way to the city of Ocean Bluff, to pick up where they left off, finally free and full of power.

"It is so good to be back in business."


	6. Chapter 6 - Tomberly

**Tomberly Prompt 1 - Bookstore**

Tommy Oliver opened the door and walked into the cosy looking bookstore. He was there to pick up some books to help him study for the upcoming tests his teachers at Angel Grove High School were throwing at him. The other bookstores were absolutely useless in helping him, so he was relieved to say the least when he saw that this particular bookstore, Morphonomenal Books, was selling study books and at a reduced price at that. Entering the bookstore, he wasn't surprised to see a few other students from school that he recognised that were looking for books as well, both study ones and the usual reading books like Harry Potter. Actually, Tommy had heard of a new book series that was sweeping the school: the Power Rangers. Teenagers who could become these powerful fighters that fought to save the world from scary monsters trying to take over Earth. The series had just released their third book, Might Morphin' Power Rangers Season 3. The author had already confirmed the next book after to be a new set of powers, a new Power Ranger name, but hadn't said the name yet.

With a little sigh, he headed over to the study books, and began to look through them all to see which ones he should get. He wanted to give those new Power Ranger books a read, but he was so focused on studying and getting through these tests that he didn't really feel like he had the time to read them... His parents might just say they're silly childish books anyway.

"Are you after these?" A girl's voice caused him to turn to the left, and he saw a young woman, dressed in pink, a name tag attached to her shirt and with short hair, looking up at him. She was holding some study books, the exact ones he was after. "A lot of students seem to be after the books in particular. Myself included."

"You're a student too?" He asked curiously.

She nodded. "Yea, working in the bookstore is just a part time job. My mom knows the owner, and got me a spot here. It's really nice."

He looked at her name badge, and smiled. "Well, Kimberly," he began, earning a smile from her, "thank you for helping me with getting the books I need. I appreciate it. Name's Tommy by the way."

"You're welcome Tommy, happy to help."

Tommy got out his wallet, and pulled out some money to pay for the books. He rested the money atop the books, and she handed them to him, before taking the money off the books and going to put it in the cash register. Tommy watched her with a smile: she certainly is a pretty lady, especially when she's smiling. He began to hope that maybe he could see her again, at school sometime soon, and they could be more casual and chat.

Kimberly returned with some change, a note, and slipped it into one of the study books for him. "There you go. See you later Tommy!" She said happily. He grinned at her, said goodbye, and left the bookstore with his study books. She watched him leave, blushing slightly, and hoping he would find her little present she gave him.

When Tommy got home, he was surprised to see that there was an additional book in his pile. Tommy looked at the cover in surprise. It was season 1 of Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. Curious, he opened the book, and inside was a stickynote: 'Take a load off and enjoy the book ~Kimberly' the note read, followed by a phone number.

"Well... That certainly went better than I thought it would."

 **Tomberly Prompt 2 - Swear Jar**

"F*CK!" Kimberly shrieked as she stubbed her toe walking into the juice bar. It was only her, Ernie, Tommy and the other rangers there, but it was still surprising to hear Kimberly swear like that, since she was usually so sweet and gentle. Usually it was Jason or Tommy who swore, or occasionally Billy if an invention ended up smoking and not working.

Tommy stopped drinking his apple juice and looked up at his girlfriend with a cheeky smile. "Put a dollar in the swear jar, Kim," he said in a condescending tone. Kim glared at him as she recovered from smacking her toe against the doorway, and continued walking over to the table where her friends were sitting. She paused on her way over to put a dollar into the swear jar Ernie had set up on the counter. Just as she put the dollar in, she smirked, and looked at her boyfriend.

"Well, judging by what you did last night I think you need to put a dollar in the sin tin," she retaliated, grinning.

Ernie facepalmed and cringed a bit as Tommy spluttered and almost choked on his juice, while the rest of the team either looked at Tommy or Kim in horror, or laughed hysterically as the green ranger blushed bright red.

 **Tomberly Prompt 3 - Spider**

"Tommy! Help!"

The green ranger ran to the bathroom faster than he had ever ran in his life. Having heard his girlfriend screaming, he was in a state of panic, worried about Kimberly. Had she fallen out the bathtub? Had a snake slithered through the open window and bit her? Had Rita sent a monster to kidnap her?

He certainly was annoyed when he realised what it was Kim was yelling about. But on the other hand, he was relieved too.

"Kimberly, it's just a spider," he said with a sigh as he looked in the bathtub to see a spider, roughly the size of a £1 coin, scrambling about the bath for a means to escape the slippery prison it somehow got in and a means to escape the screaming pink ranger who was probably going to morph any moment and shoot the thing. Shaking his head a little, he left the bathroom, grabbed a cup from the kitchen and a piece of paper from his school bag, and then returned to the kitchen. Kimberly watched as her boyfriend let the spider crawl into the cup, before putting the piece of paper over the cup and going to the open window. He let the spider crawl onto the windowsill and watched it crawl down the wall, probably relieved to be free from the distressed human and the bath. Tommy closed the window, and turned to Kim with a smile. "There we go, spider set free."

She hugged him happily. "You're on spider duty from now on!" She announced determinedly.

Tommy sighed again, and cuddled her girlfriend, still smiling. "Alright. I'll make sure no spiders menace you from now on."

 **Tomberly Prompt 4 - Pokémon Go**

The park at Angel Grove was full of people. A swarm had arrived there once the word had spread a rare Pokémon had suddenly appeared in the area, and everyone was getting excited. Some people who lived in Angel Grove had even contacted friends who played the game. People from neighbouring towns and cities like Ocean Bluff, Reefside and Briarwood were arriving in cars and on bikes to come and catch some rare Pokémon.

Tommy was one of those people who had called upon some friends. His pal Jason who was taking a course in Reefside was an avid Pokémon fan, and Tommy hadn't seen him in some time. He also called his friend Trent, who was taking a break from art college to relax and celebrate his two year anniversary with his girlfriend Kira. Tommy had actually met Kira a few months ago, when Trent finally gathered up the courage to introduce his girlfriend to his mates, and she certainly seemed like a nice girl.

What he didn't know was that Kira was a girl who had quite a few friends. And one of those friends happened to be dragged along by Trent and Kira when they went to join Tommy and Jason at the park to catch some Pokémon.

"Trent, who did you bring with you?" Jason asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked at the girl in a pink shirt who was awkwardly standing beside Kira, holding her phone and avoiding eye contact with anyone as she quietly played Pokémon Go.

"This is Kimberly, she's one of Kira's friends. She suggested we bring Kim along cuz she likes Pokémon too, and I said sure, why not?" Trent responded with a grin. "Now, where's the rare Pokémon everyone is having a fit about?" He laughed a little, as did Kira. Tommy grinned, and sent them off to where a horde of Pokémon Go players were standing, along with Jason, leaving just him and the quiet Kimberly standing there,

Kimberly looked up at him. "They could have caught it here you know," she said softly, sounding confused.

"Yea, but then I wouldn't be able to talk to the beautiful little lady standing right here," he responded with a smirk. When her brain caught up and realised he was complimenting her, she blushed brightly and hid her face in her hands.


	7. Chapter 7 - Jellisoar

**Jellisoar Prompt 1 - Supervision**

"For the last time Carnisoar, I was not participating in their pathetic attempt at training, I was simply supervising them to ensure they did not get themselves killed!" Jellica groaned as she waltzed down the corridor leading to the temple's front entrance.

Carnisoar shook his head. "No, you were definitely participating. Unless I was simply imagining you fighting both Dai Shi and Camille in the throne room just now." He chuckled as he watched his Overlord companion glare at him and then stamp her foot like a child having a temper tantrum. He had gone to the throne room to talk to Jellica, only to find her definitely getting involved in Dai Shi and Camille's little training session they seemed to be having together.

"If you keep pestering me about this then perhaps I should fight you too!" She snapped, jabbing at his chest with her staff, however doing it lightly instead of harshly, like he anticipated her to do.

"Well, if you're going to remain this angry then perhaps I should calm you down the way I have seen the lizard calm down Dai Shi," the sky overlord threatened in a playful tone. Jellica tilted her head in a confused manner. Her confusion was answered quickly as he pulled her close, and held her. The sea overlord was susprised to say the least by the sudden closeness, but it was... Nice. He was warm, and comforting.

"I wasn't actually going to fight you, Carnisoar, " she said as she rested her head on him. He chuckled.

"I know my dear jellyfish, I know."

 **Jellisoar Prompt 2 - Babysitting Assistance**

"Cameron, what's the matter? It's 2am, why are you calling me?" Angelica groaned, half asleep. Having left her phone off silent to hear her morning alarm at 9:30am, she now found herself half regretting that decision as her friend had decided to randomly call her during the night.

She heard a shriek and a loud shattering sound on the other end of the phone, as well as Cameron shouting at someone, before answering "Angi, I need help. This babysitting job has turned into an absolute disaster and I need you to come deal with this kid before their parents come home!" Despite Angi trying to muffle her laughter, Cameron could still hear her, and made a random, unexplainable noise of anger. "This isn't funny Angi! Gary has been driving me mad for the past 6 hours!"

"Gary? Ah, babysitting for Mr and Mrs Jones again aren't you?"

"Yes, yes I am! And he's gotten WORSE since then! Please Angi, I know its late, but I think they will legitimately kill me if they return home to whatever the heck Gary has turned this house into. You're one of the only people I know who can somehow tame kids in less than an hour."

Angi smiled and sat up in bed. "Alright, don't worry. I'm on my way."

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

 **Jellisoar Prompt 3 - Restless**

Jellica made her way down the dark corridors, with only the light from her own candle held by a tentacle and a few candles that had yet to be snuffed out which hung on the grey walls of the temple. She was just settling down when soft yet audible footsteps walked past her room. Jellica couldn't decide whether it was the sound of Camille's heels or perhaps...

Her answer was given to her quicker than she anticipated as a familiar tall feathery figure stood before her as she turned a corner. It was Carnisoar, who seemed to be simply... Wandering. Aimless and for little reason. So, she decided to tap on his shoulder, and move her tentacle closer so he had some more candlelight. "What are you doing up so late, Carnisoar? Surely you have not been training with Dai Shi at this time of night?"

The sky overlord shook his head and turned to his friend. "No, we stopped training a few hours ago. He got tired, so I allowed him to go to bed. The lizard went to bed too; hilariously enough she fell asleep standing up."

Jellica couldn't help but chuckle. "How does one accomplish that?" She asked, trying to keep quiet.

"I don't know at all. That woman is an enigma, much like Dai Shi," Carnisoar responded softly, smiling internally at how happy Jellica seemed, at how bright her eyes shone. "I am up simply because I cannot rest. Did I wake you? Is that why _you_ are awake, my dear?"

"Yes, you did wake me. But it's alright, I do not mind. Sleep is not a requirement for us, it is simply refreshing for our spirits. If you are restless, however... Would you like me to stay with you and help you to rest?"

He was taken by surprise at the sea overlord's rather sudden and rather intimate suggestion. But as their dark animal spirits happy wrapped themselves around each other, content and happy, he couldn't help but give in to this strange warm feeling he had. "Alright. If you believe it will help."

"Well it would be better you rest so I do not have to deal with your cranky feathers tomorrow."

"Cranky?"

"Yes Carnisoar my lovely, cranky. Now hush, if we wake Dai Shi or anyone else then it will be more than just you who is cranky tomorrow. Let's go."


	8. Chapter 8 - All Rangers Multiship

**Okay, so this one is less of an OTP prompt and more of a comedic idea I came up with after reading The Rules of the Watchpoints by DpsMercy over on Archive of Our Own. Also, update: I will be varying what I upload depending on the month. This month for example, is OTP prompts. Next month I'll try to get a chapter or two out of Heart of the Lioness, and so on. Allows me to relax and stop straining myself for ideas and motivation to write 3000 words or more in a single chapter. Okay? Okay. Without further ado!**

* * *

 **Multiship Prompt 2 - All Rangers - Rules of the Rangers**

 _Submitted by Tommy Oliver for all Power Rangers, Ranger allies, and others._

 _Introduction Rules_

1) First of all, these rules are not to be used as dare fodder. This especially goes out to all the younger rangers who seem to really like daring others to do stupid things. Please don't get any ideas from these rules. Though it is pretty funny to see the end result of said dares.

2) Though some rules are directed at specific Rangers, that doesn't mean others can do whatever has been not permitted thinking they will get away with it. You won't. Seriously.

3) The above rule also applies to any Ranger allies or former villains. Some of you are still on thin ice, so watch where you decide to stand.

4) Please try to follow the rules at least some of the time.

 _Regarding New Ranger Teams_

1) There is no official Ranger Ceremony unless your mentor specifies so. C'mon guys, I expected you to treat the newbies with at least some respect.

2) Whoever keeps telling new Rangers that if its their first day as a Ranger they have to fight each other as some sort of test, please stop. This isn't Fight Club, no matter how much you try to convince me or anyone else it is.

3) "My zord ate it" is not an excuse you can use. So don't try to use it.

4) Rule 3 also applies to older rangers. Seriously Jack, you can't get away with that. Your zord isn't even an animal! How did it eat your battle report?!

5) If any new Rangers feel the need to ask permission for something, just assume the answer is no unless told otherwise by a reliable source.

6) Reliable being me, RJ, or one of the other less childish Rangers. Otherwise you might get trolled.

7) Please don't send me any Godzilla memes just because my dragonzord resembled him. I get that enough as it is from my own team (seriously where do you find these things?)

8) Don't send Harambe memes to any Rangers who have a gorilla or monkey themed zord (again, where did you even find stuff that ancient?)

9) Don't play Pokémon GO while going out to fight. There has been way too many of you tripping and falling flat on your faces.

10) No joy buzzers. At all. Blame Chip for that.

 _Regarding Former Villains_

1) Gonna put this one first before it happens again: Do not, and I repeat, DO NOT ask former villains what being bad was like, unless you know with 100% certainty they don't mind being asked that question. Some are actually okay with it, like myself, Karone, and Ryan. Others however, are not very comfortable with that sort of question. At all.

2) More specifically, Jarrod Jones of the Jungle Fury Team doesn't like being asked about his time as Dai Shi. If you do dare to ask this question, he will either go completely silent or begin to have a panic attack, so get either Casey or Camille EFFECTIVE IMMEDIATELY, or have them with you before you even ask the question. Buildings do need walls to stay standing. Also he may end up punching you. Just... Go easy on the guy okay?

3) On the topic of Jungle Fury, please don't refer to Camille as "Lizard Lady". Depending on who you are she will either humor you or kick your butt. Best not to risk it at all.

3a) Same goes for Karone: calling her Lady Gaga just because she used to constantly change her hair colour/style will result in either smiles or punches. Don't risk it.

4) "I'm not a ranger so these rules don't apply to me!" Is not a valid excuse to do something stupid and/or dangerous.

4a) "One of the rangers dared me!" Is also not a valid excuse.

5) Just because some of you don't wear spandex doesn't mean you can make fun of those who do. At least have some maturity.

 _Regarding Civilian Powers/Abilities in General_

1) To all of you able to go invisible and/or have camouflage abilities: PLEASE STOP HIDING AND THEN JUMPSCARING EVERYONE. Yes this rule also applies to myself with my Dino Ranger Ability. Seriously guys, do we need to put bells on you to know where you are? (This especially applies to you Rose. Come on, I expected at least you to have some seriousness and restraint!)

2) To those with some sort of supersonic voice ability (this includes roars: looking at you Cole): use this ability during fights against your enemies, not while you're training and DEFINITELY not indoors. Do we need a repeat of the Windows Incident again?

3) To the Jungle Fury team: please stop summoning your animal spirits to have them as pets. As adorable as they are, some of them cause a serious amount of havoc.

3a) If other rangers encounter the Jungle Fury animal spirits, refrain from using laser pointers to tease them. Last time this happened the tiger spirit got so riled up it smashed a TV. How is beyond my comprehension, but the point remains: just... Don't.

3b) Also don't give the felines yarn balls: they get really overexcited. The only exception to this is Jarrod's lion spirit, who somehow is the most calmest when given a ball of wool and doesn't break half of the furniture trying to chase it.

3c) Please don't try to convince the rhino spirit that it should give the other animal spirits piggybacks just because its the biggest of them all. Seriously why did you think that was a good idea?

3d) Don't poke the chameleon spirit. She's very shy and won't be found for hours otherwise. Again, exception to this seems to be Jarrod for some reason.

4) To the Mystic Force and Ninja Storm teams: PLEASE be careful when you mess around with the elements. Tori was so desperate to get the perfect wave she almost flooded the city, and Nick caused a fire so extreme in an attempt to warm up in the winter the entire of Rootcore almost got burnt down.

4a) Udonna is not allowed to freeze the entire building if she gets angry.

4b) Daggeron is not allowed to manipulate light if he gets angry.

4c) Xander and Dustin, no causing earthquakes while everyone is trying to sleep. Why were you two even awake at 3am?!

4d) Chip, Blake and Hunter, no using electricity to zap people when you shake their hand. Joy buzzers got banned for a reason.

5) Those who have super strength are not allowed to have competitions with each other to see who can bench press as many other Rangers as possible.

5a) If you do decide to continue those little competitions, no more betting. Seriously Jason how did you win that much money?

6) Sky please stop making forcefields to trap people you don't like in a room for 5 hours.

6a) Z is not allowed to use her cloning ability to scare those who have seen Doctor Who and know about Weeping Angels. Last time that happened poor Max was paranoid for a week.

6b) Same goes for Boom and Flit: I get you two look similar, borderline the same, but please stop scaring teammates by acting like Weeping Angels. Nobody could find Camille for three days after you scared her with that stunt.

7) Will you are not allowed to use your telescopic vision to watch other rangers, both male and female, undress. ESPECIALLY those who are in relationships.

7a) On that note, why the heck are half of you changing into or out of clothes with your curtains open? Like, WHY?

8) If you have superspeed and/or superjumping abilities, and you really feel the need to parkour everywhere you go, at least TRY to be careful.

 _Regarding Relationships_

1) Nobody is allowed to shout "Gay!" Or "Ship It!" When witnessing a Ranger couple spending time together, unless you know with 100% certainty they won't immediately throw things at you (I've never seen Princess Shayla so angry and something tells me I never will again.)

2) Training rooms are for TRAINING, big surprise. They are not for makeout sessions or... Well, "doing the dirty business" as Trip puts it.

2a) This also applies to closets, elevators and staircases too. Especially staircases (looking at you, Shelby and Tyler.)

3) If you're going to "do the dirty business", for the love of the morphin' grid, PLEASE MAKE SURE YOUR ROOM DOOR IS CLOSED AND LOCKED. The last thing anybody wants is to hear you. Seriously, last time it happened the Ninja Storm team was scarred for like 4 days (shame on you Tori and Blake.)

3a) If you know a couple in your team is "doing the dirty business", do not burst into their room to either jumpscare them or to take pictures. I expected this sort of behaviour from people like Will, Max or heck even Koda (though he's an exception since he doesn't fully understand a lot of things yet), but you Taylor? Really?

4) On the topic of Koda, since its mildly relevant, nobody is allowed to give him The Talk except Kendall, Hayley, Camille or Dr Manx.

4a) Same goes for Flit. Though I think he has some sort of understanding about it already.

5) Please stop trying to get other Rangers together "because its my OTP", especially if one or both are already in a relationship. This is predominantly aimed at the SPD team. Guys, Doggie Cruger is married to Isinia. If he wants to divorce her and be with Kat Manx, that's his choice, not yours (though I'm curious how that would even work since one is a dog and the other is, well, a cat.)


	9. Chapter 9 - All Rangers Multiship

**Jarmille Prompt 4 - Baby**

Camille smiled softly as she finished attaching the mobile to the cute little crib. The mobile had a rhino, a lion, a wolf, and a chameleon attached, all hand stitched by herself, Theo and Lily. She couldn't quite believe how considerate everyone had been. The boys worked so hard putting together the crib, Lily was always there for Camille when she suffered morning sickness (alongside Jarrod who comforted his wife), and they had even received the Masters help with things like when the child's animal spirit manifested for the first time and then refused to disappear. Master Finn had given her and her husband a lot of parenting tips, being the one with the most experience. And as for Dominic and Fran? They sent plushies with their postcards, all from different places in Europe. The baby now had a cot full of teddy bears with different nationality flags, cat and dog plushies with different patterned fur matching flags, and so on.

In just under a month, this large and pretty crib would no longer be empty.

A soft kick brought her out of her thoughts, and with a soft chuckle she gently rested her hands on her bump. "Soon, sweetheart. I know you're just as excited as I am. But wait a little longer, alright?" She murmured quietly. A warm feeling spread through her body; Camille was so happy and excited to be a mother. She had never imagined this sort of thing would happen to her, she assumed she was either far too old to have children of her own, or unable to carry a baby successfully due to her past as a warrior. And yet... She took the test, at RJ's request. She found out she was pregnant. She went to the hospital, to make absolute sure. And she told her friends and her husband, who's faces all lit up with sheer joy. Jarrod hoped for a little girl, much to her surprise. She expected he would want a son, truthfully, but both were happy either way regardless of their child's gender. Jarrod loved to gently rub her bump, proud and excited to become a father.

Imagine their surprise, when they found out it was twins.

 **Jarmille Prompt 5 - Dance**

"Such a shame that Toady and Stingerella were destroyed," Camille sighed to herself as she rested against a pillar, hiding in the dimly lit throne room. "I expected them to achieve so much more together."

Dai Shi growled a response. "I expected better from my warriors. I thought these were the best of the best, Camille?"

She stood up straight. "And they are - WERE, Master! I assure you of that! And even if they weren't the best of the best, they were still loyal warriors who could fight well both on their own and in a team." When she saw her Master looking at her with an oddly soft smile/smirk on his face, the chameleon warrior tilted her head in confusion.

"Really?" He said with a hint of sass in his tone, "I assumed it would be because Stingerella taught you how to dance. I remember ten thousand years ago, how you would trip over your own feet when you tried to copy her." He chuckled deeply as she flushed pink with embarrassment. "Don't be so ashamed. You've improved, have you not?"

"I-I thought you would have forgotten about that. But yes, yes I have improved in my dancing. It is rather nice, having a little hobby to take your mind off things that bother you." Camille's eyes had dropped to the floor, avoiding her Master's gaze. But she looked up immediately when she heard his footsteps, and watched as he walked over to her from the throne. "M-Master?" She looked and sounded confused, which made his actions all the more amusing as held out his gloved hand, slight smile on his face.

All he asked was "Care to show me?", but it was enough to make Camille melt inside as she reached out and took his hand. He was warm, so very warm, and his hand was unsurprisingly bigger than her own little delicate hands. She smiled shyly at him, awkward and a little nervous. One arm slipped just under her left arm, the other held her hand with a surprisingly gentle grasp. She mimicked his actions, resting her hand just on his shoulder and gripping his other hand nervously, and slowly they began to waltz around the throne room. He loomed over her, strong and powerful, and she was so small and honestly quite fragile despite the protective layer of scales that hid under her human flesh. Jarrod was very careful as they danced around the room, even quietly humming some music that only Camille could hear should anyone dare to enter at this moment.

"You're very good indeed," he murmured to her, moving a little closer. "Though you're rather short."

She chuckled, clearly not annoyed by his little comment about her height. "You think I don't know that? I am wearing heels for a reason," she said softly, a pretty smile upon her face. "Perhaps it's your fault, for being so tall."

Once again, he chuckled deeply. How his face seemed to glow when he smiled like that. "I suppose you're correct."

* * *

 **Tomberly Prompt 5 - Decorations**

All Tommy could hear was her laughing, and laughing hard too. They were putting up the Christmas tree in the juice bar, at Ernie's request. The others were currently hunting for tinsel, a new star and various other decorations. For now, all Tommy and Kimberly had were some fairy lights they could put up in the tree. However neither were tall enough to reach the top of the tree, meaning they needed a stepladder. This proved to be fatal to Tommy's ego.

"Let me go on the stepladder," he had said confidently, "so I can string the lights. You pass the lights up, and we go from there."

Kimberly had chuckled. She knew how clumsy Tommy could be sometimes. "I dunno sweetie..." She had said reluctantly, but with a smile on her face. The green ranger then frowned at her, causing Kim to put her hands on her hips. "C'mon, don't give me that. I know for a fact you and stepladders aren't a good combination. Let me go up and string the lights that YOU pass up to me."

"I'm not THAT bad Kim!" Without waiting for a response, he had climbed up the stepladder with a part of the very long string of lights and began to wrap them around the top of the tree, from top to bottom. Sighing, the pink ranger had just decided to stand back and watch her boyfriend wrap the lights around the tree, a smirk on her face.

It didn't take long. After realising his girlfriend wasn't helping out, Tommy had decided to lean down and grab the coil of lights to save time. However, as predicted by Kimberly, he lost his balance. With a startled yelp, the stepladder and Tommy both fell... Taking the tree down with them triumphantly.

Kimberly burst out laughing when she heard Tommy's little shout of "I'm okay!", muffled due to the tree that now lay on top of him. After five or so minutes of her just letting loose and laughing hard, she finally walked over and began to remove the tree and help her boyfriend.

"What did I tell you?" She exclaimed triumphantly, grinning at him cheekily. Tommy couldn't help but chuckle a little and give her a playful whack along with a handsome smile of his own.

"Alright Miss Cocky, I get it. No stepladders."

* * *

 **Jes Prompt 1 - Umbrella**

Wes began walking to the clock tower, wanting to put his hands into the pockets of his red jacket to keep them warm. He had gone shopping for the team, and had all the groceries they wanted or needed now in bags which he had to carry. The sky was almost completely grey, save for a few precious cracks in the sky which practically glowed with sunlight as it desperately tried to break through the blanket of clouds. Wes looked up at these little sky cracks, and smiled a little to himself. He wasn't sure why, but he found it rather charming and pleasant to look at.

Until, without any warning, rain came pouring down in a cold, sudden torrent.

Shrieks were heard as walking citizens began to get soaked by the sudden downpour. Wes gasped a little as the cold rain hit his relatively warm body, already beginning to dampen his hair. He began to walk faster, in order to reach his destination faster. He didn't want to catch a cold, nor did he want to be completely soaked through. As sudden as the rain started, a hand tapped Wes on his shoulder, from a hairdresser shelter. Stopping in his tracks, the red ranger turned to see Jen, smirking at him, umbrella in hand. "Well, don't you look like a wet dog," she teased.

"Ha ha, very funny Jen," Wes hurriedly stepped under the shelter Jen was under, and shivered. "Jeez, it's cold. If I had known it was gonna, I would've brought a coat, or an umbrella. Just something to stop me getting drenched."

Jen's smirk melted into a pity smile, and with a proud flourish she brandished her pink and black poka-dot umbrella. "Well lucky for you, I have mine right here. And since I was heading back to the clock tower anyway... Do you wanna walk with me?"

Wes couldn't help but smile back a little. "Yea, alright. I mean, not like I have a choice," he answered.

"You make it sound like walking with me is a bad thing. I could easily just leave you to get soaked through by the rain, y'know."

"No! No, not a bad thing at all!" Wes looked at Jen with a panicked and slightly concerned expression. "Let's... Let's just get going, alright? We can't stand here forever." His only response from her was a sigh and a nod, and without another word the two of them began to walk back too the clock tower together. They stayed firmly by each others side, because of both the small size of the umbrella and the fact they were both mildly desperate to share some body warmth. However, it was very awkward: she was a bit irritated by him, as per usual, and while Wes was eager to talk to her and relieve them of this silence he knew it wasn't the smartest ides to try and talk to her when she's irritated. Trip had learnt that from multiple experiences.

So he put his arm around her. He was slow and subtle as he drew her close despite how wet the rain had made him. Jen immediately blushed, taken by surprise at this sudden affectionate action, especially since it was something quite out of character. But it felt... Nice. So she gave in, snuggled close, and smiled a little to herself. This was certainly something she didn't see coming.

* * *

 **Toxidrax Prompt 4 - Wounds**

Jindrax and Toxica were silent, as he carried her carefully back to their little cave. After a fierce battle with the pesky Power Rangers, Toxica had been thrown down a cliff side due to a sudden explosion caused by the teenagers that caught her off-guard. She hadn't died, much to the relief of Jindrax, but she was severely injured. Her dress was torn in multiple places, revealing cuts and scratches and rock that was half embedded into her delicate skin. Her helmet was also damaged, but thankfully no head injuries were sustained save for a bloody nose and a cut on her cheek due to the lack of a face mask to protect her. Jindrax was determined to help his friend, despite her weak pleas to just leave her there, that it wasn't worth it. Eventually, she had given in and fallen asleep in his arms, while he took her home.

There was no other Orgs around, not even Master Org himself, which made it much easier for the clown org to take his companion through the relatively dark caves and to her room. Carefully, he laid her down on her bed: a wince from Toxica, however, made him realise it was pointless to do that since her body was still in horrible pain and would react to the pressure of the old bed anyway. He didn't dwell on that though, as he began to search.

"Now, if I was some bandages, where would I hide...?" He muttered to himself,as Jindrax began to look around in Toxica's room for any sign of her medical kit. It was an old one she had got her hands on, while they were waiting for Master Org to return in their human forms. He hadn't seen any use for it, but Toxica had insisted they keep it in case of a desperate situation. How thankful he was of that now, as he grabbed the kit from a wonky shelf outside Toxica's little cave room and dashed back to his friend's side. "Got it!" He exclaimed triumphantly, only to receive a wince from Toxica once again. "Sorry, sorry. Too loud, got it. I'll try to lower my voice." Carefully, he knelt down beside her and opened the first aid kit, getting to work with disinfecting the wounds first. The pain for Toxica was unlike anything she had ever felt before; but she kept quiet. She didn't want him to worry anymore than he already was.

But it was like he read her mind. "Sorry, this probably really hurts doesn't it?" He said softly after a few minutes, looking at her. "If I'm being too rough and making it hurt more, let me know. To be honest, I don't expect you to stay quiet. You always have something to say, don't you?" She looks up at him. His eyes are aglow with a warm light, and he's trying to hard to make her happy. So she smiles, weakly, and chuckles a little at his comment. "There we go, there's my wickedly evil org!"

"You're... Far too nice..." Toxica murmured to him, unable to avert her gaze from his as he carefully began to clean up her nose bleed and help stop it.

"Maybe I am. But why would I be horrible to you? You're my best friend, you have been for ages." He gently removed some hair out of her face, and continued to look at her. "I'm... I'm sorry. For letting you get so badly hurt. I'll get those Rangers, you wait and see!"

He was surprised when she gently grabbed ahold of his arm. Shaking her head slowly, she said, "N-No... Not your fault. Not your fault at all, Jindrax." Her voice was so quiet, so unlike her usual tone, that it made whatever could be considered his heart ache. He wanted his org friend to get better faster. It hurt to see her like this, wounded and in horrible pain. But how could he put that into words without sounding so foolish? So... Human?

So he said nothing, and averted his eyes as he continued working to clean her wounds and bandage them up. And while he continued to say nothing until he was done, Toxica felt at ease. Usually, when he was this silent, she was worried. But this was different. It wasn't an awkward silence, as per the usual. It was an emotional silence. She could tell he wanted to say something to her, so badly, but he was keeping it in, saying nothing instead. And even though he didn't look her directly in the eyes anymore, he was still being so caring and gentle and LOVING to her. So, with a smile on her face, she closed her eyes and fell asleep, allowing him to continue helping her.

How strange, they both thought, that they were bonding over wounds.

* * *

 **Merry Late Christmas! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I decided instead of doing two separate chapters specifically aimed at certain couples, that I would do a few couples with OTP Prompts I've found and throw them all into one giant fluffy mess! Maybe i'll do something similar to this another time. But for now, to those who read this, have a great day and a Happy New Year! 3**


End file.
